Un instante de inseguridad
by Vicus Riddle
Summary: James debe contarle a Lily, su embarazada esposa, sobre la profecía, y sobre una idea que lo persigue y no lo deja dormir...


**Un instante de inseguridad**

El hombre se asomó al balcón dejando que el viento fresco de la noche jugara con sus cabellos oscuros y desordenados. Miraba el pueblo iluminado en diferentes matices de amarillos y azules que se reflejaban como una gran mancha en el horizonte. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y dando una media vuelta entró sigilosamente al cuarto.

Se sentó en una silla por un rato, mirando la mujer que dormía gustosamente en la cama.

– ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer…? – Susurró – ¿Cuándo llegará esta pesadilla a su fin? – Se frotó la sien, en un frustrado intento de eliminar la jaqueca que le apretujaba como si llevara el peso de veinte elefantes a cuestas. Desde el encuentro con Dumbledore del día anterior, no lograba que ese dolor se fuera.

– ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir? – Le preguntó la mujer mientras que bostezaba y se sentaba apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama.

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza, aun sobándose la frente.

– ¿Qué haces sentado allí, James?

James se puso de pie y miró de reojo al balcón. No confiaba en nada ya, ni siquiera en la magia que debía protegerlos.

Se acercó a la mujer, con sus hombros caídos y se hizo un lugar en la cama a su lado, dejando escapar un suspiro.

– Duermes como un ángel y me cuesta creer que eres real. – La mujer se rió, provocando que su corazón se iluminara con cada replique de su sonora carcajada. – ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó asombrado y fingiendo estar ofendido.

– No te sale muy bien el papel de romántico, menos ahora que estoy con esta maldita alergia, – se sonó la nariz con un pañuelito de papel que sacó del cajón de su mesa de luz, – y seguramente roncaba como la motocicleta de Sirius y… – volvió a sonarse la nariz, – y…, – levantó un dedo en señal de espera, – y no te dejé dormir.

– Eso no es cierto, Lily, – dijo conteniendo la risa, – eres más hermosa que nunca cuando estás congestionada por culpa de tu alergia. Tu nariz produce un hermoso ruidito… algo así como… – se hizo el que pensaba un buen símil – ¡como la BOCINA de la motocicleta de Sirius! – Se escapó de la cama para que Lily no lo atacara, riéndose entusiasmado.

– ¡Oh, James¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo? – le lanzó un almohadón a la cara y se cruzó de brazos. – Me gustaba más la idea de ser un ser celestial. – Frunció los labios como si fuese una niña encaprichada.

Y Lily sabía que siempre que fingía serlo James la rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba un beso en los labios que le borraba toda expresión de mal humor.

Sin embargo James suspiró y sonrió débilmente. Volvió a sentarse abrazado del almohadón que Lily había tirado.

– ¿Es por algo que te dijo Dumbledore¿Es Voldemort otra vez, no? – Lily se acercó y lo abrazó de costado, permitiéndole a él hundir su rostro en la espesa cabellera rojo fuego que lo había dejado hipnotizado desde su tercero o cuarto año en Hogwarts (pues nunca había logrado decidirse cuando fue exactamente que la había empezado a notar).

– Sí, Dumbledore… – pero la verdad era que no sabía por dónde comenzar a explicarle todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior en la reunión que tuvo con él. Era demasiado complicado, y le costaba entender por qué parecía que el peligro lo perseguía especialmente a ellos.

Lily percibía que le estaba por decir algo grave. La tarde entera había estado circunspecto y evitando mirarla. Ella había insistido en ir con él a esa reunión privada que parecía ser de suma importancia. Pero James le había prohibido salir de la casa, no después de los atentados en Hogsmeade donde atacaron a mujeres al azar, y mucho menos la iba a dejar salir sabiendo que estaba embarazada de seis meses.

Lily no lo presionaba para que revelara lo que le provocaba estar así, y sabía que eso iba en contra de su inquisidora naturaleza. Por esa razón James le estaba agradecido, ya que aun él mismo no había terminado de digerirlo todo.

La pelirroja se acomodó mejor en la cama quedando frente a él, observándolo con extrema preocupación. A James se le encogió el corazón pensar que lo que le tenía que decir fijaría eternamente esa expresión en el dulce rostro de su mujer.

Tragó saliva y fijó su mirada en el vientre que se asomaba por debajo del camisón.

– Voldemort parece que tiene razones para matarnos…

– Eso no es nada nuevo, James.

– No, sí, es que… – suspiró y pasó una mano nerviosa por su cabello. – Sí, nos persigue porque pertenecemos a la Orden, también está detrás nuestro porque frustramos varios de sus planes y lo enfrentamos tres veces. Pero…

– James… – Lily no lograba comprender que quería decirle su marido, y estaba asustada.

– Dumbledore me dijo que se realizó una profecía que significaría el fin de Voldemort. – Lily abrió bien sus ojos. – Una profecía que anuncia que alguien nacerá a fines de julio…, alguien cuyos padres ya han desafiado a Voldemort tres veces…, alguien que será capaz de derrotarlo… – Se calló momentáneamente para ver cómo estaba tomando la noticia.

– James, no somos los únicos que esperamos una criatura para esas fechas, tampoco somos los únicos que enfrentamos a Voldemort. – Refutó ella perturbada, negando fervientemente con la cabeza. – Sé que Alice dará a luz en las mismas fechas que yo, por ejemplo… ¿Estás seguro que Dumbledore te dijo esto? Quiero decir… ¿Una profecía¿Dumbledore cree en las profecías?

– Cariño, Dumbledore me advirtió que no hay que tomarse con seriedad a esta clase de presagios, y mi padre solía decir lo mismo. – Tosió un poco intentando sacarse el malestar de su garganta. –Depende de uno elegir nuestros propios destinos, no de unas palabras extrañas que intentan tomar control de nuestras vidas. ¡No! Dudo que Dumbledore crea la veracidad de la profecía. Pero Voldemort sí cree en ella y parecería estar aterrado ante la idea de que alguien va nacer y lo va a vencer.

Lily se quedó quieta por un rato. Y él no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo a su mujer.

– Hay algo que sigo sin entender…

James asintió esperando a que Lily continuara hablando.

– ¿Voldemort no esperará que un niño…? – Pero cuando decía esto se calló de golpe – ¡Voldemort no va a esperar un instante¡¡Va a querer matarlo!! – Comenzó a sollozar abrazándose fuertemente a sí misma. – ¡Dios mío, James!

Él la trajo hacia sí mismo, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por su hombro. También él sentía que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Sabía que todo podía acabar en un abrir y un cerrar de ojos. Todo. Porque si ellos eran la amenaza mas grande para Voldemort. Revolvería el cielo y la tierra hasta encontrarlos. Y en el fondo de su estómago, James sabía que serían encontrados. Porque nada se escapaba de los verdaderos objetivos de esa mente macabra que dominaba en Inglaterra. Nada.

No obstante se aferraba a Lily con fuerzas. Ella era su fuente de esperanzas. Y encontraría las palabras adecuadas, la actitud valedera que los ayudaría a sobrevivir. Así era su Lily. Fuerte.

Había transcurrido un tiempo ya que aun ella lloraba y que él la abrazaba. Su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en su cuarto. La luz de un relámpago fugaz provocó que James diera un respingo y se soltará de ella. Ese tipo de luz le recordaba la que se emitía como resultado de la formación de la señal de los mortífagos.

Se alejó de Lily y se dirigió al balcón nuevamente, suplicando que solo haya sido su imaginación. De repente escuchó un trueno que retumbó en las ventanas, y James respiró desahogado. Era sólo una tormenta.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer, James? Tendremos que escondernos mejor, ya no bastará con ocultarnos en estas casas…

James asintió y le secó suavemente el rostro de las lágrimas con la esquina de la sabana. Hasta ese entonces no se quedaban más de una semana en la misma casa. Eran concientes de que estaban detrás de todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los únicos que estaban haciendo algo para evitar que Voldemort tomara el control del gobierno inglés. Para esconderse de manera efectiva debían huir de un lugar a otro, sin saber exactamente a dónde estaban yendo. Era confuso, pero todavía no habían sido atacados. Solo hubo una vez que se vieron amenazados. Una extraña vez que dejó en evidencia que había alguien dentro de la Orden que estaba pasando información al otro bando. Y Dumbledore sospechaba de alguno de los amigos de James y Lily. Ambos se rehusaron a creerle. Pero Lily ya estaba empezando a creer que el director de Hogwarts tenía razón y le molestaba cuando James hablaba con sus amigos como si nada de lo que le había dicho Dumbledore fuese cierto…

– Dumbledore ya está pensando en otras alternativas para escondernos, dijo que por ahora aquí seguíamos a salvo. – James intentó asegurarle.

– Entonces, y no lo tomes mal, – fijó sus ojos verdes esmeraldas en los de él, – no hables con Sirius, ni con los demás.

James bajó la mirada dolido. El nudo en su garganta de hacía mas difícil de ignorar. ¿Cómo podían sugerirle que sus mejores amigos lo estaban traicionando? Era mentira. No podrían hacer algo así. ¡Eran sus amigos! Volvió sus ojos al rostro preocupado de su joven esposa.

– Debemos tomar medidas extremas e insólitas. Ya no por nosotros, sino por el que esta por llegar. – Lily intentó sonreír de costado sin mucho éxito.

– Le escribiré una última vez a Sirius, solo haré eso. No le contaré donde estamos ni que está ocurriendo. Solo le diré que las cosas empeoraron y que debemos cuidarnos mucho más. – James intentaba convencerla, no, intentaba convencerse de que al menos Sirius aun seguía siendo su fiel amigo.

Lily no pudo quitarle eso, su única gota de esperanza de que Dumbledore pudiera estar equivocado, y no le discutió al respecto.

– ¿Qué opinas si intentamos dormir ahora?

James asintió intranquilo, acomodándose como pudo en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Lily lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y pareció quedarse dormida inmediatamente. Aunque dudaba que así lo fuera. Las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban constantemente en el vidrio de las ventanas. James no sabía si no era mejor no dormirse nunca más para estar siempre alerta de cualquier amenaza inminente. Dormir era una inconveniencia.

– Tal vez… – dijo sin querer en voz alta y Lily se acomodó para verlo mejor. Estaba ruborizado y mordiéndose el labio. James evitó su mirada, si lo iba decir en voz alta, si iba a sugerirle su insólita idea… Solo se concentró en la lluvia de afuera. – Tal vez nos convenga irnos al bando de Voldemort…

– ¿QUÉ?! – Lily lo soltó para poder sentarse y mirarlo fijamente al marrón de sus ojos. – ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

– ¡Por nuestro hijo, Lily! Voldemort no te mataría si te unes a ellos, ya lo sabes… te lo ha dicho las tres veces que estuviste con él. Tampoco mataría a Harry, no lo haría… Tal vez esa sea la única forma de salvarlo.

– Nunca… nunca pensé que llegarías a considerar eso, James Potter. – Contestó ella pestañeando atónita por la propuesta. – Nunca, – repitió en voz baja.

– Te escuché hablando con Dorcas, – le dijo él en una voz más baja aun que la de Lily, provocando que su rostro cambiara de preocupada a atormentada. – Te escuché decirle que todos los días pensabas sobre el último encuentro con Voldemort, sobre su propuesta, y sobre lo que significaría para Harry. – Lily se conmovió al escuchar el nombre que habían elegido para el niño. – Tal vez… tal vez tengas razón. – James no podía verla a los ojos.

Lily tomó sus manos y puso su mirada en ellas, luego con sus ojos húmedos pero decididos miró a James.

– Por favor, James. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para no sacrificar la vida de nuestro hijo, de Harry. – Colocó las manos de James en su hinchado vientre. – Es verdad que todos los días lo pienso, es verdad que me atormenta esa espantosa idea. Pero… pero no sería capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad porque se que tú no serías capaz de ello. Por favor… no cambies de parecer ahora porque si lo haces, de seguro yo también lo haré.

Lily se ahogó entre sollozos con más palabras que quería decir para convencer a James, para asegurarle que la inmunidad que le había ofrecido Voldemort era solo ilusoria. Pero él no pareció necesitar más razones para creerle, la abrazó con fuerza dejando que se escaparan algunas lágrimas. Y suspiró.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es algo cortita, pero me pareció que era del largo adecuado.

Me costó mucho escribir esta historia porque me di cuenta que no se sé tanto como creía sobre la vida de los padres de Harry. Pobres… tuvieron una vida post-Hogwarts espantosa. Huyendo de un lugar a otro solo para terminar muertos… Solo por eso espero que Harry sobreviva el séptimo libro, significaría que la muerte de James y Lily (sobretodo Lily) valió para algo.

Por favor, cuenten qué piensan en los reviews…

GRACIAS Y SALUDOS

Victoria


End file.
